


Only For You

by Synnerxx



Series: Kink'verse [1]
Category: The Shield
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane wants to introduce Lem to the kinkier side of the bedroom. Lem is uneasy about it, but it turns out to be pretty hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Dedicated to disturbinglynic because we plot out awesomely hot porn together over Twitter.  
> Prompt: Wildcard at citrus_taste

Lem is nervous about this. He's never been much for the more extreme kinks. Sure, a little rough sex with scratching and biting here and there, but Shane is talking about blood play. As in slicing his skin open and letting the blood spill out. As nervous as the thought makes him, it also sends a twinge of excitement pulsing through him. He suspects it's because Shane looks so turned on by the idea, but he has to admit, he's not totally opposed to the idea.

"Okay. We'll try it." He agrees.

Shane grins at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Lem smiles back, though his is not nearly as confident as Shane's is.

Shane glances around them to make sure no one is watching and leans over, kissing Lem quickly.

Shane's hyped up for the rest of the day, to the point that even Ronnie and Vic pick up on it and ask him what's got him all riled up. He laughs it off, but his eyes seek out Lem and they darken with lust. Lem suppresses a shiver and finishes up his report.

Shane leaves before Lem does, heading out after Ronnie leaves. Vic is up in Aceveda's office when Lem gets a text from Shane.

Hurry up

Lem rolls his eyes. Shane's never been the most patient of people. Lem gathers all the papers back up into the file folder and leaves it on the table. Vic can get it when he comes back. Lem makes his way through the Barn, nodding to the few people still left there.

He slides into his Jeep and takes a deep breath, the nervousness from earlier coming back and slamming full force into his stomach. He grips the steering wheel tightly for a moment before driving off, heading to Shane's place.

He isn't surprised that the front door is unlocked. He lets himself in and calls out to Shane, wincing when he hears how nervous he actually sounds.

"Bedroom." Shane replies.

Lem walks in, leaning against the door frame and looking at Shane. He chews on his bottom lip as he eyes the switchblade cradled lovingly in Shane's hands.

Shane looks up at him and catches his expression. He sets the knife down on the bed and steps into Lem's personal space. He pulls Lem into a kiss.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Shane reassures him when they part.

"I said we would, so we are." Lem nods, forcing down his nerves.

"Okay." Shane kisses him again.

Shane tugs Lem's shirt over his head, forcing them to break the kiss briefly. He unbuckles Lem's belt and makes short work of the button and zipper on his jeans, shoving them down off his hips.

Lem braces himself on the door frame as he kicks off his jeans, boots, and socks while Shane sucks on his neck, hands curling around his hips.

Lem moans as Shane's mouth leaves a trail of burning kisses down his throat. Shane guides him to the bed, scooping up the blade before pushing Lem down on the bed. Lem pushes himself up, so he's laying properly on it instead of dangling half off the end.

Shane straddles him, running his fingertips lightly over the sharp edge of the blade. Lem swallows hard, eyes fixed on the gleaming silver, but he can't deny that he is turned on by this.

The rough fabric of Shane's jeans adds an element of friction when Shane shifts on him, lowering the blade to Lem's chest. He doesn't cut him yet, just presses the flat of the blade against Lem's chest, making him shiver as the cold metal touches his bare skin.

"Sure you want to do this? We can still stop." Shane says, but his eyes are locked on the knife and Lem knows he wants this, so he can do this for Shane.

He trusts Shane. He trusts Shane with his life. He proves this every day by going out into the field with Shane and not worrying over whether or not Shane has his back because he knows he does. So really, this isn't a huge thing at all.

"I trust you." Lem says softly, looking up at Shane.

Shane looks up from the blade to stare at him. He smiles at Lem before dragging the blade down Lem's chest, making a small, shallow cut. This is where most people make their mistake. Blood doesn't immediately pool to the surface, so they think they haven't cut deep enough and so they dig the blade into their partner, causing them more pain than necessary, but Shane can be patient when he knows what's coming.

The red is bright against Lem's pale skin. Shane lets it bead up and then presses his finger down against the skin around the cut, watching the blood spill over the edges of the wound and slide slowly down Lem's chest.

Shane waits until the line of blood gets to the end of Lem's ribs before shifting down and lapping at the trail the blood has left. Lem moans softly as Shane's tongue catches every little drop he can get. The cut stings a bit, but it's nothing Lem hasn't felt before and the slight twist of pain adds an interesting contrast to the pleasure currently swimming around in his veins.

Shane presses his fingers against the cut this time, making Lem whimper. More blood spills out and Shane laps it up greedily. He drags his tongue over the cut and Lem twists beneath him. He's moaning and panting and fuck, this is hotter than he could have imagined.

Shane sucks at the cut, blindly reaching out and dropping the knife onto the nightstand before moving his mouth up to Lem's and kissing him fiercely. Lem can taste the blood in Shane's mouth and he groans, arching his hips up into Shane's.

Shane pulls his mouth away and Lem fumbles with the buttons on Shane's shirt. Shane laughs hoarsely and pushes his hands away, undoing the buttons himself. He shrugs out of the shirt and stands up, stripping out of his jeans. He digs the lube out of the drawer on the nightstand and drops it on the bed nest to Lem's hip.

He straddles Lem again and Lem gasps when their erections slide against each other, hot and hard. He reaches up and pulls Shane down into another kiss, teasing Shane by flicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Shane fists his hands in Lem's hair, tugging his head up, finding a better angle to deepen the kiss.

Lem rocks their hips together again, drawing moans from both of them. Shane kisses along Lem's jaw, whispering into his ear, making him shiver. "Want you so fucking bad right now. You have no idea."

Lem feels along the bed for the lube and shoves it into Shane's hand. "Fuck me already."

Shane slicks his fingers up and arranges Lem's legs, so they're draped over his shoulders before slipping a finger inside of him. Lem moans and thrusts down onto Shane's hand. Shane smirks down at him, adding another finger and working them in and out of Lem.

Lem clenches his fists in the sheets and arches his back, taking Shane's fingers in deeper and Shane finds that spot inside of Lem that makes him see stars. "Right there, oh fuck."

"What, here?" Shane grins wickedly and presses against it again.

Lem writhes underneath him, panting. "Fuck."

Shane pulls his fingers out, making Lem whimper, and picks up the lube again, stroking some onto his cock. He tosses his head back and moans, thrusting into his hand for a moment, making Lem whine in frustration.

Shane looks down at him as he pushes slowly inside of Lem. Lem bites down on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. Shane groans as he slides all the way in, stilling for a moment to let Lem adjust.

Lem squirms against him. "Move, dammit."

"Bossy bottom, aren't you?" Shane pants, pulling back and then slamming forward.

Lem can't help the scream that Shane rips from him. He's hitting the exact spot that Lem needs him to and Lem is so close already when Shane reaches down and presses his fingers on the cut, digging his nails along it, opening it up again. Blood slides over his chest, hot and wet and the pain skips over his nerves, twining with with pleasure and oh fuck, he's so close to the edge.

Shane wraps his hand around his cock and strokes him a few times before Lem is writhing and arching beneath him and coming hard, clamping down around Shane and sending him into his own orgasm. Lem lets his legs fall from Shane's shoulders and Shane collapses against his chest, panting.

Shane licks up the rest of the blood and Lem shudders against him. Shane gets up and heads into the bathroom, coming back with a band aid and a damp wash cloth. He cleans up Lem, wiping away the blood and come before putting the band aid on him.

Lem looks amused. "Really?"

"You'd be surprised at how easily those things get infected." Shane shrugs, tossing the wash cloth on the floor and climbing into bed.

"So what did you think?" He asks, propping himself up with one hand and looking down at Lem.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty hot." Lem grins up at him.

"So you're not opposed to do this again sometime?" Shane asks, stroking a hand through Lem's hair.

"No. I like it more than I thought I would." Lem nods.

"Good." Shane settles down into bed as Lem pulls the covers over them both.

Lem kisses Shane slowly, lazily, still tasting the blood in his mouth. Yeah, definitely hotter than he ever thought it would be.


End file.
